The invention relates to a telescopic fork for two-wheelers, in particular bicycles, comprising a plunger tube and a fixed tube with a spring element, impinged by a piston connected to the plunger tube, with the piston having a piston rod connected to the plunger tube.
In such telescopic forks for two-wheelers it is known to change the spring travel in order to adjust for example to the driving style and the ground and/or the line profile, by adjusting the height in the lower area of the piston rod via a thread. The operation occurs manually, for example, via a rotary knob.
Here it is disadvantageous that the adjustment of the spring travel is time consuming and complicated, in particular when frequently readjustments are necessary.